Emily Taylor in The Philosopher's Stone
by chocolatefrog13
Summary: Emily Taylor is an ordinary girl living with her ordinary family in an ordinary world. However, this all changes the day she receives her Hogwarts acceptance letter.


**Emily Taylor is an ordinary girl living with her ordinary family in an ordinary world. However, this all changes the day she receives her Hogwarts letter. **

**I'm always thinking about how my life would be if when I was 11 I received my Hogwarts letter, so decided to write this as it's maybe the next best thing. It's going to run parallel with the books, don't know how far I'll get though. Here's the first chapter, hope you all enjoy it! **

The sun shining through the gap in the curtains, from where Emily hadn't shut them properly the night before, was hitting Emily's eyes which made her wake up. She sat up and realised it was 9 o clock so thought it was probably about time she was getting up anyway.

After making her bed the eleven year old girl made her way down to the kitchen where her two sisters were sat at the table whilst their Mum made breakfast.

"Mum is breakfast nearly ready, I'm starving" Emily's six year old sister, Jess, and baby of the family moaned

"Give me chance it was you who insisted we had sausage sandwiches for breakfast. Will one of you go and see if Emily's awake" Rachel replied having not seen Emily walk into the kitchen

"She's already in here though Mum" Amy said who was Emily's eight- year old sister

"Oh I didn't realise that, morning love" Rachel said turning around to face Emily

"Morning" Emily said sleepily

"Do you want a sausage sandwich for breakfast?"

"Yes please Mum"

It wasn't long before the sausages were ready so Rachel brought them over to the table along with the bread and ketchup before sitting down herself

"Is it okay if I go out today Mum?" Emily asked

"Where are you going?"

"Abi asked me if I want to go shopping in town"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll drop you both in if you like"

Rachel worked as a receptionist at the local primary school meaning she was always around in the holidays

"Okay thanks"

They'd nearly finished eating their breakfast when the post was delivered.

Amy and Jess both jumped up out of their seats as soon as the post was delivered wanting to get their first.

The two of them returned to the kitchen shortly, Jess clutching the small pile of post in her hand

"I was in front of Jess Mum but then she pulled me back so that she could get there first" Amy sulked

"Well you can get it tomorrow" Rachel said rolling her eyes, normally Amy and Jess got on reasonably well but because it was the holidays and they were together all the time there'd been more falling outs than usual between the pair of them

Amy and Jess both rushed upstairs to go and play

Rachel flicked through the post coming across a couple of bills but then one particular letter caught her attention. It was addressed to Emily and the writing looked as though it had been written in ink.

"There's a letter here for you Em" Rachel said passing the letter to her eldest daughter

Excitement ran through Emily, she always loved it when she got post but this was quite a rare occasion. She read the front before turning it over to open it, noticing the red ink splat.

Curiously, Emily ripped open the envelope before taking out the letter to read the contents.

To Miss Emily Jasmine Taylor

When Emily first read the letter she was sure this must be some kind of a joke, one of her friends maybe. But then again Emily didn't know why any of her friends would do this and it all seemed like so much effort to think it all up, she thought as she was reading through the 'All the things you will need' page that was behind the letter.

"What've you got there?" Rachel asked after seeing Emily's face that was a mix of excitement, confusion and surprise

"This is weird" Emily said before passing the letter to her Mum

Rachel had a quick read through the letter and wasn't entirely sure what to make of it

"That's ridiculous, it can't possibly be true"

"Why would someone send us that then? It's really well thought out if it isn't real"

Their conversation was broken by a knock at the door so Rachel got up to go and answer it

Rachel was immediately a little put back by the appearance of the lady stood in front of her, she was stood in a long black robe and wore a pointed black hat on her head.

"Hello, can I help you?" Rachel asked politely

"My name is Professor McGonagall; I believe your daughter received a letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this morning?"

"She did, yes, is this some scam or wind up or something?"

"No most certainly not, Hogwarts is definitely no scam"

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that there really is such thing as witches and wizards, and that there's a school full of them?" Rachel said not really believing the conversation she was having right now

"Of course. May I come in?"

"I suppose" Rachel said standing aside so that this woman could come in, although she didn't feel entirely comfortable with letting her into their house

Professor McGonagall made her way into the kitchen where Emily was sat at the table, her eyes glued to the letter once again.

"Emily, this is Professor McGonagall"

Emily looked up and was equally as shocked as what Rachel had been by this lady's appearance

"I'm a teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, this is a routine drop in for all muggle born students"

"Muggle born?" Emily questioned

"Someone born to parents with no magical ability"

"Right" Emily said going along with it, even though it seemed like complete nonsense

"Please, take a seat" Rachel said so Professor McGonagall did

The next half an hour passed in a blur to Rachel and Emily. It was filled with Minerva going through all the details and them bombarding her with questions.

By the time she left the pair of them felt like they were living a dream. None of this seemed as though it could be true, but yet at the same time Emily and Rachel did both believe her.

"What do we do now?" Emily asked

"I'm going to ring your Dad, don't tell anyone else about this though will you Em?"

"No, I think they'd think I'm mental if I did"

After hearing from his wife Chris thought it best to leave work early. Of course being a city banker this was easier said than done, but he said it was a family emergency so did manage to get away.

By the time Chris got home Emily was really excited by the prospect of this now. Was this true? Was she really a witch? Would she really be going to a school especially for witches and wizards in September?

**Please review and let me know if you like it! **


End file.
